


Peacock

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Born Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Derek Hale, Boys Kissing, Cheating Derek Hale, Cock Slut Derek Hale, Creampie, Cuckolding, Derek Hale Has a Nice Ass, Derek Hale is a Tease, Exhibitionism, Himbo Derek Hale, Infidelity, Jock Stiles Stilinski, Jock Straps, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Rivalry, Rough Sex, Size Queen Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: Derek and Jackson argued over how big Derek's ass is and getting tired of the matter, Derek escapes to the neighbor town in hopes to forget the matter with his best friend Stiles. Stiles definitely will help it.orThe one Where Stiles finally shows Jackson what is like to be a true peacockand who's the biggest dick.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek : What goes around comes around. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011084
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Before I know you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new chapter of the cheating Derek trope.  
> I hope you like this new work that I will be developing as long as my mind is capable of.

"I still amazed at how you easily escape for your boyfriend" Stiles commented "What was it this time?"

"he said I got a fat ass," Derek frowned. "Maybe he's right."

"he's wrong, bro," Stiles said. "It's not a fat ass, it's a big ass."

"What's the difference?" Derek asked, looking confused. Stiles rolled his eyes, analyzing every piece of  
information about the boyfriend of his best friend. certainly, the guy will be a "pleasure" to meet. that  
means that had long been part of Jackson's hold over him. there's no doubt the guy was the brat of  
their relationship, something I found endlessly bemusing. Now they argued again, and  
he was crashing on my couch, making the tight space in my smallish  
apartment even tighter. I'd welcomed him in once again, , let him vent for the millionth time about the fucked-up hostage situation of a  
relationship they'd had for five years. I guess his pussy was lined with gold or something because I am sure as hell couldn't see why he put up with  
his crap. , so here I was again, trying to figure out if he was in love or just suffering Stockholm Syndrome.

"The difference?" I said, voice all tight as I tried to keep in check all the lust that magnificent piece of ass  
provoke on me. perks of being a werewolf with magic it's the fact that is easy to disguise all that you want  
to hide, feeling that electric spark making all that energy run through my body. "Muscles, dude. You know that. You've  
always been a thick guy, and you know booty runs in the family. Look at Cora she' has a nice butt too,  
even Peter that Likes to show off his big one all the time." The last part reminds me of that time I went to town in his uncle's ass" Yours is just bigger, that's all."

He chuckled in his amiable way, and I uncapped my beer and sat back, looking at him. He was a big, beefy fucker, naturally thick, as werewolves, it was always natural  
to keep us ourselves fit and in our best shape but for Derek while he'd done a good job keeping his thickness in check, his muscles strong and defined, he was always  
going to have that big, chunky butt. Some would see it as a curse, but ever since I was a teenager, watching him strut confidently in his tightest clothes, that  
powerful booty flexing , I'd seen it as a blessing. Derek big-muscled donk had confirmed for me that I was an ass man, an identity and an interest I'd embraced with gusto since  
I've meet him.

"He just keeps making me diet and making me go for longer tracks," Derek croaked, "and then he gets pissed`causes it never gets any smaller. I stopped doing squats and all,  
even. Nothing works. he calls me Fat-Ass."

"Bro," I said, rolling my eyes with exasperation, "he's a fucking idiot. You got a booty, and that's all. You need to learn to embrace it, and if he can't, fuck it, maybe he is just  
jealous that you have something that he doesn't, and based on what you said and describe, he is a total peacock" the last part was totally whispered, something that maybe  
Derek would ask about and he is not in the mood to define him what is a peacock, he certainly will show to Jackson what a true peacock is.

"For real?" he said, as adorably confused as ever. I sighed, took a slug of  
my beer set it down.

"deadass sure man now put that big ass up," I said, standing myself. It was hot in the apartment, the weak window-unit AC and the overhead fan struggling with the  
already stifling summer air, even before you put two big, sweaty young werewolves in such a small space. We were both shirtless, and Derek was so comfortable  
here, he was down to his boxer briefs. We had no place to be, nobody to impress. We weren't raised shy or anything. We were just best friends, good and tight and  
unpretentious, just trying to chill. Keeping it comfy and low-key, like we liked to be.

Derek lumbered to his feet, all big and thick, his beefy pecs lightly glowing with sweat. I reached over and gave his clothed ass a solid smack, chuckling as I did, and  
I couldn't help but love the little jiggle of his flesh. Just a little jiggle, because I was right - under that natural layer of beef, he was all steely muscle, big and hard and round. Like two halves of a cannonball. A powerful ass, and sure, I'd often imagined how it would  
look, thick and flexing deep as he plunged his big dick inside someone chick. I'd seen that once, when I was 17 and he was a college sophomore home on break,  
plugging one of his old girlfriends down in the basement while a house party raged overhead. That sight had stuck with me, and I'd shot my cum a bunch of times thinking of it. Didn't make it weird between us or anything, just made me feel a certain affection for the big, amiable stud.

"See?" Stiles claimed "A fat ass would be wobbling and sagging like a bowl of Jelly, bro. You're all glutes, man. Not fat." certainly an ass this thick is built in all the right ways

"You think so, dude?" Derek said, looking back over his shoulder at it. He lifted one foot up onto the couch, currently doing double-duty as his bed, trying to get a better look at himself.  
that position that he was in, was making me wake up to what was in my pants

"Fuckkkk," I said, suddenly struck by it. Must have been my boner doing the talking, and my huge ass crush over that bubblebutt, I guess. He looked up at me with a grin. He recognized  
that tone of voice, the lust in it. He didn't make any effort to move, just grinned at me, like he was proud he could inspire that kind of reaction. So I gave it another smack, because hey, why the fuck not after all two can play this game he let out a little grunt, and flexed them a little in response. Probably pure physical reaction, but still... My hand lingered a little, my brain fogged with  
lust, the heat of the atmosphere, the feel of that thick muscle crammed all up in those boxer briefs.

"It's a big ass, bro," Stiles murmured. "Not a fat ass. A great ass, indeed."

"Yeah,?" he said with that charmingly curious grin. I grinned back, nodded, and somehow I hadn't pulled my hand away, and he hadn't moved  
either. Was just halfway posed there, one leg up on the couch, planted, those big twin muscles warm under my slow-moving hand. I looked down at it,  
let out a low whistle, mostly for his benefit. Nodded again.

"A masterpiece of an ass, to be honest, Derek," I said, almost growling and then I stepped a little closer, brought my other hand up, and just like that, I was cupping  
both immense cheeks in my hands, giving them a light squeeze. He let out another soft grunt - a noise of pleasure, to my experienced ears. So I  
squeezed a little tighter, and he flexed them a little more. Hmmm.

"I remember those times you always said you were an ass man, bro," he said with a grin over  
his big bare shoulder. I grinned back, nodded.

"Damn right I am man" I half-growled. Took a second to judge the  
atmosphere. Then I shrugged internally and went for broke. "Let me show you how proud I am to be one"

Derek was just grinning at me, waiting to see what happened next, and I sank to my knees on the carpet, squeezing those big thick cakes of his more deeply.   
Ran my hands over them with a soft, appreciative noise as he tightened them again. For me. Good boy. I grinned up at him, gave him a wink as I continued to squeeze them,  
feeling him up, feeling my cock getting nice and thick in my shorts as I handled his bodacious butt.

"You certainly haven't had someone to show the appreciation that this ass deserves, am I right bro?" I asked.

"Uh-uh," Derek said huskily, staring down at me from around his shoulder. Watching to see what happened next. Open to the possibilities presented. So I smiled real big, leaned in close, and kissed it. First one cheek, then the other. Heard his soft little sigh, and kept doing it. The more I kissed my way over his big, flexed muscles, the more he pressed it back against me, and the harder I got. I grabbed hold of his big, strong thighs and started to really go to town, kissing it harder, pressing my face into it, losing my inhibitions like I always did with a nice strong man ass. Derek's surprised, but pleased moans told me I was giving him a real treat, a new experience. Well, I had so much more to give.

"Let me show you what a real ma is capable of," I said, then peeled his boxer briefs down and exposed those big, beautiful cakes. Ran my tongue up the sweaty smoothness of the skin, breathing in his natural muskiness, then grabbed hold of the pliable flesh, spread those epic cheeks open, and lapped all the way up to his sweaty, lightly furred crack.

"Oh fuck !" he gasped, pushing back against me even more. I chuckled low in my throat and went to work on him for real, applying the skills I'd spent the last several years building on a variety of dude tail. Savored the salty, musky taste of him, clean but manly, humid in the depth of his cleft. Things were getting pretty humid inside my shorts too, the deeper I went, running the wet width of my dexterous tongue up and down, exploring him, as he reached behind to clutch my head closer to him,  
pulling me in deeper. I could easily suffocate in there, but I'd likely die a happy man. I teased the tight, moist clutch of his hole with the tip of my tongue, bringing a higher-pitched moan from him, then had to come up for air. Wiped the sweat and spit off my grinning face as I stroked his hard, thick musculature.

"Man, that was fucking... wow," Derek moaned. "But you didn't come, did you?" The lustful and pleased look he was giving me turned into a slow grin as he looked down at my own big, angry  
cock, standing proud and throbbing, full of my unspent load.

I shook my head, shrugged as I slowly handled myself. I was pretty close. and an ass this good always takes me cloud nine, even when just eating it and I couldn't believe my luck, as he pulled his big, powerful legs back up again, exposing that wet, spit-soaked hole of his, a lot looser after the last 15 minutes of play. He just looked at my cock, then back to me, nodded at me. I didn't question it, I just went with it, pressed my angry-headed cock to the slick, twitching heat of his hole, and showed my big-assed friend how much more there could be.

“Oh fuck it’s even bigger than I remembered.” Derek was letting streams of moans as the thick cock entered his passage and was now plowing his insides. delighted at his newfound abilities, he always knew how well endowed his best friend was, but especially now the guy has a monster between his legs, and Derek was surprised a how well he was adjusting to it. with Jackson, he's always been a top and he right now was taking a baseball of a cock up his ass surprisingly good as if he was always meant to be.

“Oh you’ll be feeling it for days bro” Stiles smirked while wrecking Derek's past virgin hole.

" I hope you stick with your words man" Derek laughed before moaning happily when the sound of wet skin on skin echoed in the room, whining when Stiles abandoned his hole, moaning again when he felt Stiles tonguing his hole and adding more spit to the mess that his spitted coated hole was "Oh that sounds right, oh fuck do that again!” Derek moaned as the new squelchy sound of Stiles's cock was producing along his hole.

" Fuck man, who knew you were a bossy little slut bitch” Stiles chuckled before Derek gave a small yelp that melted into a long groan of pleasure."It suits you very well " Stiles growled and then connect his hand with an ass cheek echoed in all over the room along Derek’s whorish gash.

" Fuck man, I’ve been very deprived of something this good" Derek explained breathlessly and moaned like a whore in full volume when the fucking speeded up.

“Oh yes, yes! You’re so damn big, ohhhh!” Derek praised out sounding high in pleasure. thinking about how selfish Jackson was for not telling him how good was to be on the receiving end of a dick.

"Fuck yes man, your sweet little hole is taking my cock so damn good, just fucking swallowing it up!” Stiles growled and Derek moaned again

“Fuck, yes, yes right fucking there!” Derek cried out at the assault his prostate was relentlessly receiving.

“Fuck yeah, take it slut. Do you want me to come in your greedy little hole huh” Stiles roared.

“Oh fuck yes, come in me, fuck, fuck!” Derek chanted and Stiles roared hard and grinned when he smelled Derek's own release getting free with his cock still buried inside of his ass.

“Fuck look at that, you’re going to be leaking my cum for days. Something to remember me by and certainly will help you to put up with Jackass,” Stiles rumbled and Derek sighed in happiness, even sore at the fact of how good Stiles' dick was. Stare at his best friend's loose, puffy, cum-dripping hole as he checked it out. Certainly, Bitchass Whitemore would see how Derek's hole took a big dick even from meters.

stumbling and getting reacquainted with the floor, Derek and Stiles were getting their breath back, still, in his mood, Derek hugged Stiles and put two of his best friend fingers inside his leaking hole

“Fuck, that was amazing,” Stiles said, still slightly out of breath. making circles inside Derek's hole and playing with the cum that was in there. Derek agreed as he lay next to him, looking at him through the corner of his eye, too sated yet to completely move anywhere else.

“Fuck I wish you could fuck me again,” Derek said, “I’m gonna need this to put up with Jackson later.” Derek pouted as he was now stroking Stiles' big pole. They both laughed, and then suddenly they were both silents for however many minutes went by.

"Don't worry man, We'll see later " Stiles grinned with something big and risky already clouding his mind. putting aside his plans. Stiles felt his dick rising up again and Derek's lustful eyes connected with his own. sharing the same thoughts. Derek stood up and positioned his man- cunt with the hole-wrecker stick of his best friend impaling himself in one go. Sitting in Stiles’ lap Derek rose his body up and down. starting slow and then increased his rhythm, losing himself to the feeling of Stiles’ dick inside him. He bounded with vigor and exhaled as Stiles’ now cum drenched length slid through his hole over and over.

“Mmph, fuck your cock feels so good,” Derek said groaning.

Beneath, Stiles gazed in lustful wonder as Derek continued to ride him. He happily gripped Derek’s firm bubblebutt and squeezed it with eager hands. From above Derek reached down and caressed Stiles’ toned abdomen. Then he ducked his head and dove in for a kiss, of which Stiles immediately responded. Derek felt his entire body sizzle from the connection of their lips. As Derek carried on bouncing his exquisite ass while getting lost in the feeling of their tongues danced passionately together.


	2. He doesn't know what it's gonna hit him 1st Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his new discovery and their fuckathon, Derek is still in need of Stiles's cock, Stiles complies and gives Derek exactly what he needs, While Jackson voice message echoes in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna get ugly with these series, A mean and Evil Stiles is a must nowadays

It was a brand new day and the sun was high, the birds singing and Derek was looking up the ceiling in bliss and felt like he was gonna die. After a long night with Stiles fucking his brains out and getting his ass shot full of cum, Derek felt revived and joyful all night, glad that his decision to escape Jackson's bitchiness left to this moment. Looking at his new object of desire who was asleep next to him with his massive prick out had set his libido on fire again.

“Oh fuck what a monster ” Derek muttered as he grabbed with his two hands, the large cock who was inside pumping his guts all night long. the truth is Derek has never bottomed and had been very reluctant about it, considering those times that Jackson asked him about it to try it, and his answer was always no until now, Derek knows he fucked up pretty bad and it's a fact that from now on If he doesn't have Stiles' Dick inside his plump ass at least 5 times a day, he won't be able to live and stand his bitch of a boyfriend anymore.

Derek grinned and got on his knees in front of a Sleepy Stiles and reached to grab that humongous Pole. Derek grinned brightly and he gasped as he saw Stiles’s inhumanly long cock just sticking out casually by the administrations that Derek's hands were giving it. Still shocked that his first time bottoming was with a baseball bat of a cock.his hole reminded him of that fact when he felt the sharp sting and his still gaping hole looking for closure, something that Derek wasn't looking for. impaling three digits inside of him Derek had leaned forward and taken over half of that thick stick into his mouth, half choking and letting out a long deep moan of pleasure. Derek’s mouth slowly pulled up and down that hot thick rod, his length was incredible, and the way it felt inside his mouth. He knew he didn’t have much time until Stiles wide awake but he just wanted to be able to memorize how it felt because he doubted that he was ever going to get this again by his friend if he doesn't do some convincing, which makes him feel possessive about the cock who has rocked out his whole world.

Every second his lip moving on that cock burned Derek through to his core, it felt good to pleasure his best friend, make him feel good… maybe Derek had found his main aim in life, his thing. His thing seemed to be being a rampant cock slut, Stiles's Cock Slut.

Feeling a sudden grip on his silky and jet black hair. Derek was pulled from the thick throbbing length by a very awake Stiles who was now looking into Derek’s eyes with a very mischievous grim “Get on my dick slut”

Derek's never been talked to like that, well actually Stiles did it a lot yesterday and sure he begged and pleaded but he’d never before been ordered to like a common whore. He loved it though, there were some real power struggles going on and he turned around as he slowly stood up and displayed his thick and luscious muscular bubble butt. The perky cheeks were happily shaken in front of Stiles who took so much pleasure in reaching out to spank them firmly, watching them jiggle. He pulled them apart and leaned in, giving Derek a slow and sinful lick to take some remnants of his own hole and spread it around his large cockhead.Putting himself in position Derek just stopped giving a fuck and sat his thick ass down on Stiles’s jumbo cock.

It slipped in with ease like his hole was meant to take him and Stiles happily reached around to run his fingertips over the muscles that littered his stomach and enjoyed how they contracted with every motion of Derek’s muscular body against his own. This was better than anything he had ever felt, Derek was thinking he's not going to be able to fuck Jackson again without being fucked by Stiles.

Derek’s entire body was shaking with pleasure and his own cock was rock hard as he rode Stiles like he was riding a mechanical bull and all due to the fact the feeling of that thick prick against his prostate. He grunted and growled out as he kept pushing back against the buff body of his bro happily, his head leaned back against Stiles's strong shoulder and he let out a guttural grunt as he pushed down hard and felt his cock throbbing “Oh god do that again!” Stiles growled, and Derek obliged. He repeated the motion, again and again, slowly coming up before slamming down getting both men to make sounds that neither one had made in their lives. Grunts of pleasure unparalleled by any other filled the room and Derek knew he was going to blow… he also knew from the feeling in his ass that Stiles was going to beat him to that line.

Sure enough, it only took a couple more bounces on Stiles's thick morning wood, Stiles was gripping firmly onto Derek’s muscles and he came hard inside that ass, his load blasting into that hole and filling Derek to the brim. That feeling pushed Derek over the edge as cum seeped down his length and dripped onto the sheets below them.

“And That's why Jackson's bitchass is not a competence” Stiles teased as he saw the drips of cum on his bed. teasing Derek's relationships with Pencil Dickmore, always been one of the best pleasures that life has given to Stiles, and he is always set to remind that fact to Derek.

"Come With Me " A very happy and panting Derek commented.

"I already did " Stiles arched his right eyebrow laughing at Derek.

"I mean to Beacon Hills, you can stay with me " Stiles was going to Deny Derek's offer, but Derek's lusty and slutty eyes took that away from him. making him said yes, which made Derek turned around still impaled on Stiles' very awaken dick, moaning in the process, Derek took Stiles'lips for a sloppy and filthy kiss.

"Man This is going to be awesome " Derek exclaimed with a happy face resuming his movement on the dick stuck up his hole.

"Yeah, It's gonna be " Stiles obliged playing with Derek's hairy chest and the prominent perky nipples of the man. Derek was enjoying throughout the administration of his lover, oblivious to the ringing of his cellphone. Stiles took advantage of Derek's lack of awareness, and hide the mobile.

" We should take this to another place " Stiles in a sudden move, took Derek in his arms fucking him while walking surprising Derek with this new fact, Derek was looking like a hypnotized slut to Stiles'eyes fucking himself non-stop on Stiles's dick, while his lover was slapping and caressing his luscious and bodacious cheeks. putting Derek on the floor Stiles grabbed some speedos, that were practically useless to cover Stiles's huge cock and Derek's bubblebutt.

*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*

Stiles Stilinski was having the time of his life watching the sight of his bitch. While they were getting to the pool Derek was smoothing lotion over his biceps, oblivious to the Pictures Stiles was taking of his large bubblebutt stretching the white speedo he was using. His speedo emphasized his toned bubble butt. Stiles practically began to salivate at the thought of those biceps and that butt, not to mention the thought of what he would be doing to them later while he sends some evidence to the oblivious boyfriend of his slut.

TO BE CONTINUED ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, kudos, comments, and suggestions are really appreciated, Be my guest and leave them if you want to.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and suggestions are appreciated  
> stay tuned and have a nice wank with this :)


End file.
